


You Spin Me Right 'Round

by bloodrosered



Category: The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Las Vegas, Male-Female Friendship, Public Sex, Revenge Sex, Romantic Comedy, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - F/F/M, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrosered/pseuds/bloodrosered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stu has harbored feelings for Doug's younger, wild sister, Ava. Just two days before her older brother's wedding, Ava plots to have revenge sex with her best friend, Stu, in order to even the score with his mean-spirited girlfriend. The next morning, the four friends wake up with no memory of what happened nor can they find Doug. Together, they must search for Doug to get him on time for his wedding. Along the way, Stu and Ava discover unexpected love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Spin Me Right 'Round

College Years

Tonight was the last week before finals. A time they could celebrate. Doug Billings and his two best buds, Stu Price and Phil Wenneck. They were happy to see each other. Phil and Doug were studying at the same college while Stu was attending a college for dentistry that was pretty far away. They joked and reminisced about their childhood while drinking bottles of beer. 

A knock interrupted their conversation. Doug opened the door to reveal his younger twin sister, Ava. Stu couldn't believe his eyes when how beautiful she was. Her dark hair in a pixie cut, her eyes were deep blue…all the qualities that matched her older brother and his best friend, Doug. 

This couldn't be Ava Billings. Who'd thunk? Little Ava was all grown up! She had blossomed into a beautiful woman! Stu remembered her with cute pigtails, overalls and Converse sneakers who used to chase after them all the time as kids, wanting to play with them. She was the only one that talked to him when they were kids. Ava was dressed in what looked like some kind of uniform: similar to a Catholic school girls but it was much darker, almost like a wicked Halloween costume. She was wearing elbow and knee pads. Her eyes were lined with eyeliner and dark eye shadow, Gothic almost. Her lips were cherry red.

"Glad you can make it, baby sis!" said Doug. 

"Avers!" cheered Phil with a big smile.

"Hey, Phil!" she said, hugging him. 

"Beer?" he offered.

"Just a swig," she said, taking it. "It's my game tonight. Hi, Stuey!" Stu stared stupidly at the young brunette; he was so enraptured and didn't know what to say: here he was, clearly a nerd with his thick Coke-bottle glasses, still wearing braces (his teeth were pretty bad), and a plaid shirt and dorky pants talking to his best friend's hot sister.

"Hi…" he squeaked.

Ava giggled lightly; he was just adorable. 

"So, you coming to my game, Dougie?" she said. "We're gonna be around here sometime this week."

"Do they have beer?" Phil said. 

"Hell, yea! Just tell them you're Roxie Hard Knocks' brother and friends. I'll have tickets waiting there for you guys. If they want to come."

"Of course!" Doug said, excited. "If it involves chicks and fighting, then we're in. 

"I know I'm in," Phil announced proudly.

Ava shook her head. Anything with chicks fighting was his deal. He was such a horn dog. The brunette female glanced at Stu. 

"How 'bout you...Stuey?" She batted her eyelashes at him. "You in?"

Stu felt stupid. His tongue felt like it was swelling up and he was sweating. A pretty girl like Ava was talking to him! He was about to speak, but all the words were jumbled in his head.

"OK..." he said. "I'd like to see your...uh..." 

"Roller derby, dopey," Phil said, elbowing him. 

"Y-yea, roller derby game." 

"Cool! I got good seats. Hope to see you there!" She winked at him and clicked her tongue.

Stu felt a tingle inside of him. It made him hard just thinking about her. His blue eyes wandered down her entire body: her hourglass waist, her long legs, and her breasts. She turned on her heel and walked out the door. Her skirt swished and he could've sworn he caught a glimpse of her bloomers. Her ass was perfect. He wanted to spank it and send her on her way with a high-pitched squeal of delight.

"What's roller derby?" asked Stu. He hadn't been to a roller derby game before.

"It's chicks on skates, beating each other up. It's pretty cool," he said. "Ava's a tough cookie in the rink. Wait 'til you see her in action."

Stu really wanted to go: be with his best buds, drinking beer, and best of all, watching Ava play.

"I'm in if you and Phil are," he said.

"Cool. Ava will be happy we came."

The three friends headed out to the location of where Ava's roller derby game. They sat in the cheering stands, cheap beer in hand, watching Ava skate. Man! She was a tough chick! She punched and elbowed other chicks, taking a few blows herself, only to brush it off. Her face fierce like a fighter, drenched with sweat as her dark hair stuck to her cheeks. This excited Stu! He really liked her…he never had a crush on any other girl except maybe a teacher in high school.

He decided that he wanted to ask her out right after the game.

Soon as the game was over, he walked over to the girls' locker room, practicing what he would say to Ava when he asked her out. She came out, sweaty and bruised.

"Hey, Stuey!" she smiled. "What's up?"

"Um…" he stammered stupidly. "Uh…" He lost his words. "Good game, Ava."

"Thanks!" she smiled, wiping the sweat off. "Glad you guys came. I'll see you around."

Stu realized he would regret that decision for the rest of his life.

~~~~

Dr. Stuart Price's coke glasses and braces were long gone. He had perfect teeth, finished his degree in dental school and ran his own practice, had a girlfriend named Melissa whom he had dated for three years, and they were living together in a lovely house. Though he was happy to have made those accomplishments in his life, there was one that didn't.

Though he loved her, Melissa was extremely controlling and mean-spirited, hating pretty much everything that he was forced to agree with her just to keep her happy. After three years of putting up with it, he couldn't help but feel resentful at times, wondering why he was even with her.

The only place he found solace was with his friends. He'd seen Ava from time to time since she lived with Doug. His feelings for her still remained, but he promised himself that he would bury those feelings. At times, he felt he shouldn't since Doug was his best friend and this was his sister. He thought he would be violating the Bro Code: don't sleep with your best friend's sister...no matter how hot she is.

Often, whenever Doug or Phil had barbecue parties at their homes, Ava would be there. Sometimes she would play beer pong with them, laughing delightfully. She was definitely one-of-the-guys...except she was hot. Other than her roller derby uniform, she wore tight t-shirts with bands or skulls, and jeans with Converse high tops. Her dark hair all spiky and cropped short and her eyes lined black. Her lips cherry red.

Stu liked spending time with her. She always brought color in his dull grey life. When he greeted her, she lit up and smiled. She always hugged him tight, feeling her firm breasts pressed against him. He would get a sniff of her, she smelled really nice. She even gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek, which made him tingle. Her cheek was soft when it touched his. The best part was she made him laugh a lot.

Melissa hated Stu's friends. She didn't mind Doug too much since he was always polite. Phil was immature. But she hated Ava all the way to her core. She was insanely jealous of her: that little slut was always flirting with Stu, kissing his cheek, touching him playfully, pressing her fucking tits into him when she gave him a hug like she had the right to do so! She suspected that Stu had feelings for her: the way he looked at her, how she made him laugh and smile when he was near her.

She made damn sure that Ava was not going to steal her man! Melissa did whatever she could to keep him away from her by permanently gluing herself to Stu's side. Stu had to assure Melissa that Ava was Doug's sister and he had absolutely no intention of sleeping with her. She was just a 'one-of-the-guys' friend who happened to be very colorful and friendly. Ava didn't like Melissa at all either. She thought she was a crazy bitch who accused her of trying to steal her boyfriend, much to Ava's irritation. Sure, she was a man eater, but she wasn't interested in Stu. Any time she encountered her, she kept her distance. If the situation came where she had to be near her, she would pretend to be nice (for Stu's sake) while making some veiled snarky remarks, much to Melissa's humiliation and Phil's amusement. Sometimes she wished Stu would leave her. She was such a terrible girlfriend. Why or how he ever fell in love with this She-Beast was beyond her. She wasn't afraid of Melissa at all. She would stand up to her if she was being mean to Stu. Stu didn't really like it very much, but secretly he was grateful that she would defend him. There were times he wished he wasn't such a pussy and asked her out the first time. 


End file.
